


Marble

by Over_Run_666



Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [10]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: BDSM, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Submission, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Run_666/pseuds/Over_Run_666
Summary: The finaleAll looks good for the adventurers as they leave the dangers of the ancient dwarf and head back to town.But there one last, perhaps most dangerous, obstacle as they find that old warnings should be headed.Things change change forever for the girls and their reliance on each other, and the experiences of their previous adventures to persevere.--------This one got long, but it wraps things up. There's just an epilogue to go after this. There's action and emotions going on and some smut at the end I promise.
Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886743
Kudos: 2





	Marble

The nun, Guillette de Marle covered her eyes from bright sunlight as they exited the shadows of mount Karaz A Ungrad. It had been days since she had been in direct sunlight. With her straight golden hair that flowed down to the small of her back, diaphanous white dress and extremely fair skin she was radiant in the sun. The other rag tag adventurers could barely look up the Bretonnian servant of the Lady let alone the sun itself. Only the Myrmidon Gianna Moreno in her resplendent mithril plate shone more brightly. The 5 humans, 2 halflings, 1 dwarf, 3 horses and a pony set off towards home.

Guillette stroked the mane of her elegant white horse and pulled the reigns, leading it onward. They followed the main road to the hold and made good time, even at this age, the road was still fairly good and going was as fast as could be imagined. They soon arrived at the junction where they had to turn off the old dwarf road to the north to the one to Town of Gullhausen roughly to the east. This road was little more than a path these days and they took a break to adjust their load.

Guillette had her gear and wasn’t being expected to carry much of their supplies and loot. Resting on her stave, she took the time to watch the other woman. She smiled as she saw they chatting, in tight knit groups. The Bretonnian would have to be blind to not notice how close some of the girls had become on this adventure. The Tilean Gianna Moreno, the Kislevite Tasha Predikin and the grave robber Meryl Ossmann couldn’t be any closer to the Gold wizard Clarisia Wiesner. Meanwhile the dwarf engineer Berwi Thodasdottir was being crowded by the cavalrywoman Saskia Münchberg and the thief Poppy Ossmann. They laughed, smiled and touched each other.

Guilllette smiled again. She could be forgiven for thinking these woman lovers. But she knew that surviving the battles they had been through over the past week underground had bought these ladies together more than half a lifetime of working together otherwise. She was well aware that there have been numerous vicious battles and much in the way of life debts exchanged. The rest had done well to keep the young nun out of most of the battle.

Still, she felt a little jealous of the others. She felt like they were sharing a secret from her.

Guillette slapped her cheeks. She clutched her necklace to her breast and looked skyward. This line of thought was not becoming of a Damsel of the Lady nor of Bretonnian Nobility.

Her reverie was disturbed by the raven haired Reiklander Saskia leaning into her vision and asking “Guillette..?”

“Excusez-moi Saskia! I was just offering a prayer.”

“I said I was going to go scout ahead so you need to be heading out soon. Will you take Gunther’s reigns for me?”

“Oh of course I will. Good luck brave warrior.”

Saskia handed the end of a pair of reigns to the Bretonnian, saluted, turned and walked away donning her feathered helmet.

Guillette turned to the mighty black warhorse moving her stave to her hand with both sets of reigns.

“Hello Gunther.” She patted the black horse’s neck. “You play nicely with Claudette and NO hanky panky!”

Gunther advanced on the woman and put its head against the Bretonnian’s bare neck. Its big lips tickled her exposed neck.

Clearly feeling jealous Claudette also walked in a nuzzled the other side of Guillette's face.

The Damsel didn’t mind being mobbed by so much horse as she did love those animals.

“OKAY OKAY! We need to be going you precious babies.”

Extricating herself she pulled on the reigns falling into a line with the others leading up the old road.

*****

They advanced on the path, which, like so many of the paths around the Grey Mountains, jutted against a steep, nearly vertical cliff on one side and precipitous drop on the other. In places heavily eroded reinforcing stone against the mountainside was still visible. However, in many sections landslide had taken much of the road and the drop side stonework usually reduced the paths width such that it was dangerously narrow for the cart.

Near the front of the column Reikland wizard Clarisia had finished showing a small wooden, metal reinforced box to the pair of halflings.

“So that’s why you need to keep this box shut.” She explained as her hand pushing into her satchel.

“And you say there’s a bounty from the Gold college on that wharf stone stuff.” Meryl enquired, what would be to anyone else, suspiciously.

“Yes, we need to keep this dangerous WARP stone out of bad guys hands. It’s why I always bring some lead lined boxes. Of course, it’s worth 5 times as much on the black market to the wrong sort of people. And if there was just this one jezail team then there must be a warplock engineer around here with a hell of a lot more of the stuff.”

The two halflings paused walking to look at each other, seemingly competing to see whose eyes could go wider as they frantically, silently schemed.

“So...” Clarisia continued obliviously. “There must be some bigger rats’ nest around here. They must be hurting with the number of Skaven we killed though….”

There was a gasp from down the path, from Saskia the cavalrywoman. It sounded like she started to scream but got cut off. She wasn’t moving though, just looking off the road to the left on one knee.

Gianna, the Mithril Myrmidon, at the front stopped and held up a hand and to halt the column.

Berwi didn’t stop and pushed past the warrior staring intently at the soldier.

Saskia was unnaturally still.

Gianna crouched and advanced.

Clarisia wrapped the reigns of her chestnut horse around an exposed tree root in the cliff face to her left and followed.

Berwi go close to the mouth of a wide cave that Saskia was looking into. Under her helmet Saskia’s face was smooth, shiny, white marble. Pale grey eyes and black hair were now lifeless white.

Clarisia crept close enough to see Saskia’s face. Her mouth dropped open and she clawed at her face as she began to scream. The wizard stifled her own scream by clamping her hands over her mouth.

Berwi squatted, sweating with back against a rock corner at the edge of the cavern. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a circular metal box. Flicking it open revealed a compass with a mirror in the lid.

The dwarf engineer pushed it around the corner, twisting it, till she got an image. A vast white birdlike creature. Hate in its eyes as it displayed for its already dead foe.

“COCKATRICE!” She half whispered to the others.

The word was passed back from person to person leaving confused expressions.

Until it reached the Bretonnian Damsel of the Lady Guillette who was hitching the horses to a tree that was extending out of the cliff face to her left.

“Cockatrice.” she repeated, her face even more white and visibly shocked.

The other girls looked at her with questioning expressions.

With a shocked stammer she answered as she made her way down the path. “A giant evil bird that petrifies any that meet its gaze, with sword like talons and a beak that can bite a horse it two. It’s said to go into a berserk frenzy at the slightest provocation...”

The other girls now had looks of shock on their faces.

“…and it might spit poison.”

As she reached the point where she could see Saskia’s face Guillette covered her mouth with her hands and went as white as Saskia’s face.

Numbing realisation dawned over the group. This was the beast of Legend they had assumed had been exaggerated by the townsfolk that had been avoiding the area for generations. They had assumed it was a great bear, or an escaped panther, possibly a mutant. But this was a true monster. They all looked at each other waiting for one of them to give them excuse to start retreating, all except one.

Berwi pulled her rifle and a long wrapped up item off her back then dropped her backpack and tool bag.

She rooted around in her bag and pulled out a clay orb with a fuse and sighed. Much of her munitions had been used in one single cataclysmic explosion in the hold. She retrieved a bent metal firelighter and length of wire from her bag.

Calmly, quietly she issued orders to the group. “Don’t look at its face, don’t let it get out of the cave.”

Gianna responded immediately dropping her bag, reading her shield and loading her crossbow.

Tasha dropped her heavy bags and readied her bow.

This continued for all the adventurers, even Clarisia began to slowly prepare clutching her stave in trembling hands.

Berwi had finished attaching the compass mirror to the rear of the telescopic sight on her rifle. She pulled the hammer back and looked back. Gianna in her glimmering mithril plate nodded, Tasha, in her newly resized chainmail coat and helmet nodded.

As soon as that confirmation was given the dwarf pointed the rifle around the corner and reverse aimed with the mirror.

The monstrous bird was in the light of the cave mouth now. It’s disgusting half featherless form was strutting, wings wide, seemingly challenging the statue that was previously Saskia Münchberg.

A puff of flame lit the entrance of the cave and an ear-splitting crack echoed throughout. Blood sprayed from the Cockatrices face and it staggered backwards.

A tense few seconds followed, as it fell backwards. Then rose, howling as it rushed towards the entrance. Blood dripped from its face; one eye was shut but didn’t look to be missing.

It’s massive flapping strides quickly bore it screaming towards the cave mouth with terrifying rage.

A brown orb trailing a sparking cord sailed into the room. It shattered on the stone just in front of the beast gushing dark liquid onto the floor and spraying over the beast. A second later it ignited from the fuse onwards, through the pool of raging fire to the Cockatrices face forcing to skid to a halt. It leapt back, screeching, flapping at the flames still burning on its face.

Berwi ran across the cave mouth as fast as those little legs could carry her. The dwarf fire still burning on this side of the cave mouth. As she passed that, passed her former friends marble body, a jet of yellow liquid sprayed the ground just behind her. It hit a bush that was valiantly growing up from the face cliff.

Berwi skid to halt, back against the corner of the cave mouth. She looked at the trail of liquid that she had narrowly avoided. The bush’s once green leaves were already blackened and, with a crack, half of it fell into the valley below. Berwi pulled down her goggles and pulled the cloth covered off the rune staff.

Turning the corner again the beast was barrelling towards her. Bits of dwarf fire still burning on its face, beak and long neck.

A crossbow bolt speared the creatures fleshy feathered shoulder causing it to turn.

Gianna Moreno cast away her spent crossbow. Her head was turned, using the reflection off her shining mithril pauldron to aim. She drew her sword and shield and charged the beast.

Another jet of poison shot from the open beak of the cockatrice.

Gianna brought her shield up to cover her face. The spray was so intense that it spackled much of the rest of her armour. While her armour was unharmed and protected her, the only armour they had that would be, it was now without much of its useful lustre.

The beast advanced with its deadly beak ready to eviscerate the Mithril Myrmidon. Gianna, jumped over the flames and thrust her round shield into its face with massive thunk as wood splintered against its massive beak. She swung her sword at it, but without a good view, and with the beast being as nimble on the back foot as it was, Gianna’s trusty blade swung wide.

An arrow sailed through the beast’s wing from Tasha’s short bow. The Kislevite might be nothing more than a labourer now but she was a natural with a bow. Just from context clues, looking at the participants feet she was able to find some kind of home, she knocked another arrow.

Guillette had almost crawled forwards. She was kneeling behind their stone compatriot praying loudly with tears in her eyes.

Berwi charged the beast brandishing the rune staff like a banner.

The beast became more incensed, screeching at it lashed out. Vicious talons lashed at Berwi. There the loud tinking of snapping chainmail as she was sent spinning through the air leaving an ark of crimson blood behind her. Seeing this drove Gianna to counter the beast, but after it’s attack it span smashing the solider with its tail and sending her flying towards the cliff edge.

Clarisia watched in horror but snapped out of it just in time to press a rune on dwarf bracelet locked onto her wrist.

Gianna jerked to stop, toes just on the edge of the roadway. To the others in the party, it seemed that the woman floating, hanging at an impossible angle over the cliffside. It was only Clarisia’s magical senses that could see the spectral chain suspending Gianna from her gorget to a point on the ground near the cave.

Clarisia tapped another rune on that jewellery. The chain shortened and foot by foot Gianna was reeled in. To the others she seemed to rise like a vampire from its coffin in a cheap theatre prodction.

The beast pushed forwards just as Gianna got to her feet.

Another arrow clattered off the wall of the cave. Both halflings loosed throwing knives while they tried to avert their eyes, one embedded in the avian monster’s thick thigh but it seemed to barely notice.

It reared up, wings wide right in front of Gianna who was precariously positioned on the edge. Screaming, it turned its head toward the tiny chanting Bretonnian.

There was dull thud as Berwi, still crouching and covered in her own blood from her arm and struck the birds flank with rune stave. She wasn’t even averting her eyes.

The Cockatrices eyes slammed shut, as did its beak, just shy of Guillettes beautiful face. It reeled backwards instinctively.

“IT’S BLIND!” Berwi screamed.

As one the band looked at it and attacked.

An arrow thudded into the base of its neck and Tasha’s bow clattered to the ground as she drew her axe. Clarisia began intoning ancient magics. Gianna stepped forwards slashing across one of its wings. The halflings began to advance around it daggers drawn.

Clarisia finished her spell and a viciously sharp shard of metal coalesced out of the air and screeched into the Cockatrices chest.

A variety of muffled sounds came from the beast’s nostrils. It lashed out blindly with both viscous talons like fighting cock. One of those collections of sword like claws crashed into Gianna. Her shield turned to splinters and even so, those talons slashed against her mithril plate armour.

Gianna, countered pushing her sword into the beast’s chest, receiving an arterial spray in return.

Poppy slashed at its legs, a standard ploy, but the thick skin and quick panicked movements prevented serious damage.

Meryl stabbed deep into the beast’s thigh, gushing vermilion blood over her weapon.

It stamped its foot and turned causing the hobbits to flee. However, that left it flat footed, side on, as Tasha stepped in swinging that dwarf great axe over her right shoulder and down into the beast’s neck.

There was another spray of blood the crack of bone and the wheezing, snorting of the Cockatrice’s breath as it fell to the fall.

It tried to rise again but the adventurers all hacked at it until it moved no more.

Guillette, with tears still tracking down her beautiful noble face, moved over to Berwi’s side as the reclined on the ground. The dwarf was breathing slowly.

“Mon Dieu. Our engineer does not know fear, eh?” The Bretonnian said as she pulled Berwi’s armoured coat over her head. There was a much grunting from the dwarf but eventually the chainmail fell into a pile in front of her.

The dwarf let out pained sigh and she dropped onto her back in just her leather bra and pants. There were two deep gashes in her shoulder and side.

Guillette gasped and began to pray as she cleaned the wounds.

The dwarf hissed as the spirit was splashed into the wounds.

Then the nun wrapped the wounds tightly in gauze.

The women as one fell to ground around them. Between the exertion and the adrenalin, they all needed a rest.

Clarisia edged closer the dwarf and the Bretonnian. Berwi started to get up out of respect but the wizard wouldn’t have it.

“No, please don’t get up.” Clarisia was not feeling very dominant at the moment though the dwarf would treat her as such anyway.

“I’m sorry Berwi.” She said sheepishly, over the praying Guillette.

“Don’t ya say that Clarisia. It’s pretty horrible. We all av our moments when facing unnatural orrors.”

“Well not all of us. But you know us humans.” She said timidly.

Berwi smiled through pain. Behind them Tasha, blushed a little where she sat.

Clarisia sat down next to Berwi. Neither of them could ignore the armoured statue that had used to be their friend.

Seeing the initial cause of her terror didn’t have the same effect now that Cockatrice was dead.

Clarisia slipped her hand into Berwi’s, gripped it tightly and turned to the dwarf. Around her eyes were red and sodden by still they shone like polished jade. “I was so scared Ber. It was so sudden. It just snuffed her out. I thought it would get any of us… I was so scared it would get you!”

Clarisia’s emerald eyes met Berwi’s. She had so much she wanted to say to the dwarf and could tell the engineer had a lot to say back. But neither wanted to air that in front of the others, especially the naïve young Guillette. She hoped just looking intently into those dwarf eyes would transmit the message.

Soon they both became comfortable doing just that. So, in a way maybe the message was received. They stayed they there, lost in each other’s eyes, holding each other’s hands, until the oblivious Bretonnian slapped the dwarf’s leg and proclaimed the completion of her work.

“I’ve done as much as I can now. You just take it easy for the… put that down.”

But the dwarf was already mopping the blood from her armour with one of rags and then jiggling her way into it.

Berwi donned her gear with the occasional wince.

She walked slowly towards the marble woman who was eternally formed in rictus of fear. No one else had dared approach it yet so they all paid attention.

Reaching up to her helmet Berwi pulled her googles down over her eyes and slid the sapphire lens over her eye. She staired at the translucent stone intently.

She gasped, her eyes wide, as she stepped back.

“Clarisia! Are you seeing this?”

The wizard rose and edged towards the Saskia Statue. Peering at the marble woman.

“There’s going to be some inherent magic Ber.”

“That’s not it Princess! This isn’t left over transformation magic. That’s a spirit.”

Clarisia was right next to the marble Saskia. She stared into the stone, examining it as closely as she could.”

Turning to dwarf she replied carefully. “Ber, I’m not sure…”

Clarisia might as well have addressed a cloud of dust. Berwi had disappeared up the road which they come down.

The wizard looked around to confused faces of the other adventurers.

It took a few minutes for Berwi to re-appear with something in each hand.

One hand held an old, small gold plate, but it was the other that held up a metal rune.

The rune of Animation.

Berwi’s face glowed as if she had already solved all their problems.

The rest of the adventurers looked confused, except Clarisia.

The wizard looked entirely sceptical. “Berwi. Is that how rune golems work? Don’t you need to make the golem specifically for it with joints and stuff.”

Berwi did not detect the doubt from the wizard, or ignored it completely. “That’s required for iron and wood golems. That uses a rune of awakening not a rune of animation. Stone golems don’t need articulation, you just carve a humanoid form from the right bit of stone that pleases the spirit of the stone and rune lets it move it like it was flesh.”

Clarisia still looked apprehensive. She had to admit, the main frustration for Gold College in studying Khazalid texts was this whole dwarven animism thing. It didn’t help that Khazalid is an imprecise language at the best of time. Spirit and magic and power were basically used interchangeably. But the college had never really been able to duplicate dwarven rune work so maybe there was something to it.

Huffing at her own indecision. She walked up to the engineer who was taking off the marble pistoleer’s helmet. “I’m sure you know what you are doing Ber. We shouldn’t hang out in a venomous creature’s lair so we’ll take a brake back up the road where it got wider.

She turned to the group. “Everyone get your stuff together. We’re going back up the road…. But first I have a date with a Cockatrice’s internal organs.”

****

Berwi was still hard at work long after the sun had gone down. Just a lantern hung from a nail hammered into the cliff above the mouth of the cave and small fire provided flickering light. The dwarf was visibly tired as footsteps could be heard from up the path.

As the gold college wizard approached, the dwarf addressed her without turning, well accustomed to her distinctive footsteps by now. “Clarisia… princess… please don’t.”

Clarissa stopped. Her face wrinkled in confusion. “Don’t what?”

The fatigue was obvious in the dwarf’s voice. “Don’t tell me to give up. Please don’t tell me to stop working. I will if you ask. I’d do anything for you.”

Berwi turned to the wizard, her tired brown eyes met those shinning emeralds. Even before the ur-gold rune was burned into her ass she would do anything for those eyes.

“But if I have to give this up before it’s finished ah’ll never forgive myself. Even I think it’s a long shot, and what will Saskia be like if it works. But ah gotta give it the best shot.”

“Oh Berwi. I would never do that. I don’t understand it but I believe in you. I always have. I was just coming to say that we’ve pitched camp for the night. We’ve put your tent up. It’s a bit tight so look out for the guy ropes when you come back. You didn’t come back when we called you for food so I bought you this.”

Clarisia held out a package wrapped in checked cloth.

It was only then that Berwi realised how hungry she was. Even as cold as the food was the scent of the cooked sausage made her mouth water.

Berwi looked into Clarisia’s beautiful flame lit verdant eyes behind that gold mask as she took the parcel. “Oh Princess. Thank you.”

The dwarf sat down and tore into package eagerly chowing down on the metal pot of smoked sausage, Kohlrüben, berry and leaf stew. Mostly berries and leaves, so pretty good foraging there considering they were on a cliffside. The meat and roots were the last they had, and they only had that by convincing the halflings to leave some on the previous night.

Mind you, every day they were lucky to have rations left over because they convinced the halflings not to eat it all on the previous night.

While Berwi ate her stew Clarisia examined the ongoing work.

Berwi had pulled the gold plate till it was as thin as paper. The gold had covered the rune of Animation on top of her head and Berwi had been painstakingly gilding every marble lock of hair on Saskia’s head. Forming the gold into realistic hair as much like the cavalrywoman’s as she could.

Clarisia was keenly aware that the main part of rune work was the Rune itself. Cast with fantastic alloys and laminates on the great magical anvils. But even so, normally the Runesmith themselves would install the things in items made by master craftsmen.

As skilled as Berwi was, this outside of her realm of expertise and less than ideal circumstances.

Berwi looked up more than happy to explain in between mouthfuls.

“See the rune needs to be inside the head of a masterwork statue. Now I know our girls’ spirit is the one there rather than the spirit of the stone. I’ve seen stone spirits with this...” She tapped her sapphire lens. “…what’s in there is much stronger. I’m sure If I can convince it it’s a whole, that the gold is essentially part of the statue it will bring Saskia out.”

Clarisia still couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It sounded fanciful, like a fairy-tale rather than proper scientific magic.

“It would be easier if we’d chip the top of ‘er ‘ead of and drop it in. But if we ever find some way to turn ‘er back to flesh… well that’d do no good would it?” 

That alone seemed like a near miracle. At least there were fairly good records of it happening. The right wizard lord at the right time or a sorcerer extorting a noble by changing a person’s dearest to stone and back again. But in all cases that Clarisia could remember it was someone being able to do it on the spot. Not having been animated by a rune and taken to them. Was there anyone alive powerful enough to do it even?

Berwi put the empty pot in her lap and drank from her metal hip flask. Barely a glug left, which she signalled theatrically by turning the flask upside down.

Clarisia walked over to the fire and put two large logs on the dwindling fire before walking back to the dwarf and holding out her hand. Berwi thrust the pot, cloth and spoon into her hands before walking back to the Saskia statue.

Clarisia could sense the tension between them. She followed Berwi, hooked an arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek tenderly. She rested her head against the engineers.

Berwi smiled immediately, hugging the arm around her tightly.

Clarisia attempted to convince her. “There’s a tent when you need it. You can always continue tomorrow.”

“Thanks princess, ah gotta finish though. I need to know one way or another.”

Berwi turned to her… and their lips met. For a long time, they felt each other’s softness, warmth, taste.

They split slowly, a thin strand of spittle still linking them briefly.

“Goodnight my genius engineer.”

“Goodnight mah beautiful, powerful Mistress.”

Clarisia stepped back smiling. Far too turned on for just before going to bed alone but Berwi was adamant.

Berwi was always adamant.

The engineer didn’t turn back to her work until Clarisia was long out of sight.

‘Damnit Berwi.’ She said to herself. She knew she had to continue working but was left lusty thereafter.

Her hands were working that gold for what seemed like hours, but in her head, she was with Clarisia. Even being caned, burned, bound by Clarisia, she’d do anything the human wanted. She just couldn’t get it out of her head.

Saskia’s gloved hand reached up to where Berwi was working on her new gold hair.

“Stop that.” Berwi commanded as she went back to her work and sexual reverie.

Time passed as she continued to the stroke the gold into hairlike patterns.

“Waitaminute.” Berwi exclaimed as she hit that woman’s hand with a tool again.

She ran around to the front of Saskia. She was still frozen solid but her previous expression of fear was now one of confusion.

“Move again.”

The marble statue of Saskia waved both hands and shook her head.

Berwi Fist pumped the air. “By Grungni’s cock it worked.” She looked at her college who was still waving and shaking. Clearly, like all golems she was doing exactly what her master, Berwi in this case, ordered.

“Stop that. Move how ya want.”

She became quite fearful that what she had created wasn’t the person they wanted. “Is that… Is that you Saskia.”

Saskia stopped shaking, nodded her head and her mouth started moving. But no sound came out. The cavalrywoman’s hand splayed out against her throat. Her mouth still gapping like a fish. The stone expression became one of worry.

“Easy there Sas.” Berwi tried to console the confused human. “I guess stone vocal cords don’t work the same way.”

Saskia looked at the dwarf with a shocked expression. She quickly pulled off one of her leather gloves and held up a marble hand that had replaced her own.

The humans shocked expression became one of complete terror, desperately her eyes pleaded with the dwarf.

Berwi herself was horrified. She hadn’t thought this far ahead at all during her deliberations.

“It was the Cockatrice Sas! It turned ya to stone. I put that golem rune against yer ead and covered it in gold. It’s bought ya back to us but… ya still marble.”

Just the explanation seemed to somewhat calm Saskia. She flexed her hand, and tried to speak again. But again, she was mouthing words that wouldn’t come out.

Berwi, suddenly struck by an idea, ran over to her tool bag. She retrieved a wooden framed slate, chalk and a scrap of cloth. She ran back to Saskia thrusting them into her hands.

The human took the items and looked at them for a while. Berwi’s face, briefly boyed by a good idea, fell again as Saskia realised what she had become.

“Oh Ancestors. Saskia ahm sorry, I just thought I could bring you back. I didn’t think about it. I figured we’d change ya back later. At least ya can walk, at least we can get ya off this mountain.”

The engineer looked at Saskia’s marble face. Those beautiful features even more radiant in that shiny white marble. It broke Berwi’s heart how much she loved how that poor human looked.

But Saskia smiled. It looked like her eyes wanted to cry, not that she could, but her mouth at least was smiling. Saskia looked down and began chalking the slate.

She held the slate up to Berwi.

STOP! YOU SAVED ME!

She wiped it quickly and began drawing again.

I FELT MYSELF DIE!

Wipe, wipe.

IT DON’T MATTER WHAT I LOOK LIKE

Wipe, wipe.

I’D ALWAYS DO WHAT YOU SAY CHIEF!

Berwi was getting choked up. “Oh Sas. You’re one in a million. We’ll get the best people to…”

Saskia had moved up to the dwarf completely throwing her train of thought off.

“…and you have to do everything I say?”

Saskia held up the slate, she had just underlined some words.

DO WHAT YOU SAY

Wipe, wipe.

I GUESS I’M YOUR PET AFTERALL

Berwi, gasped, licked her lips. “Kiss me.”

Saskia obeyed without question, leaning over. Her cold stone lips met Berwi’s. Lips as smooth as glass but they moulded to her own. Berwi opened her mouth to accept the woman’s stone tongue. Saskia’s flesh was completely solid, unforgiving and tasted like sweet minerals. However, when Saskia moved her body it gave like normal flesh.

Their lips left each other. Berwi kept hold of Saskia’s face, pressing her own against it. Stroking her polished skin. “We should get our stuff and get back to the camp, I’ve been out here most of the night.”

Saskia bowed turned to pick up her gear. Berwi did the same which took a lot longer.

Eventually they made their way up the road to the camp.

They tried to be quiet so as not to disturb the sleeping adventurers.

But movement from up the cliff, and a from behind a tent indicated at least one wasn’t asleep.

Tasha stepped out onto the road and her bow, and its readied arrow, clattered to the ground. She looked at the pair incredulously. “Saskia?” She asked, head cocked in confusion.

The pistoleer walked forwards putting her finger to her lips, silently save for a stony clink.

Tasha broke into wide smile, tears forming in her eyes as she grabbed Saskia in big Kislevite bear hug.

Saskia reciprocated as their metal armour rattled together. She was smiling widely as pulled away and Tasha stroked her smooth stone face.

“I’m so glad to see back Saskia.” The Kislevite whispered.

Smiling even more broadly, the cavalrywoman patted the back of Tasha’s hand.

Behind them Berwi crawled into her tent. Exhausted, she would be asleep nearly immediately.

Saskia pointed at her chest, then where Tasha had appeared from.

Tasha’s face fell. “Can’t you speak?”

The Reiklander shook her head. She pointed up the cliff again.

“You want to be taking guard?” Tasha replied.

Saskia nodded her head vigorously.

Smiling gently the Kislevite whispered. “Okay, thank you. I am guessing you are not needing the sleep so much. See you tomorrow.”

She crawled into her tent and began wiggling her armour off. 

Saskia watched for a while. She hadn’t thought about it, but she didn’t feel at all tired, she felt somehow this wasn’t required in her new condition.

Looking out over the mountains in that bright moonlight was quite picturesque. She hadn’t noticed how beautiful it was out here before. Clearly the near… well real death experience made her appreciate the little things more.

She looked up the road a little further. The animals were all tied to trees along the road.

Beaming she advanced towards the jet-black form of Gunther.

As she extended her towards her beloved mounts face, Gunther stepped backwards until his reigns were taught.

Saskia’s hand recoiled and clutched the breastplate over her heart.

Though her flesh could no longer be cut, her heart could very much be broken.

****

The Hammer and Anvil Inn was more than bustling. It felt like every adult in Gullhausen was in there tonight. The cute buxom, blonde bar-maid deftly edged through crowds and dropped another load of Steins on the adventurer’s table. This elicited a cheer from the collective women. Steins were grabbed by all until and small glass of red wine remained which Guillette picked up and daintily sipped from.

“I can’t believe how much money we got.” Poppy said excitedly, again.

“Keep ya voice down.” Meryl chastised quietly. “If you have treasure don’t let anyone else know you do.”

“Kinda ard ta keep a low profile.” Berwi interjected, gesturing to the Marble skinned soldier beside her and the Mithril plate clad warrior at the other end of the table.

Saskia pulled her cloaks hood up and drank from the Stein. Even in the nook that they had managed to bully their way into she could feel the eyes of the whole place on her. Throngs of people were finding reasons to walk past gawk.

Just mention of money had set Clarisia off again in hushed, but insistent tone. “This was just the Skaven ear bounty and the general loot. The rewards and proper loot we’ll get from Dunkleburg will make this look like pocket change. We ave a few days till we finish up here and the ferry is ready. So, everyone keep on your toes till this is all done.”

Saskia continued to hug the stein. She was too full drink any more, clearly her stone stomach didn’t have much room for expansion. It didn’t seem to be having an effect on her anyway.

“This should be keeping us in beer for next days at least, am I right.” Interjected Tasha quietly. She was little more subdued now that she was back in town, having taken up place in a corner with her hood up.

“We aren’t just drinking all day Tasha.” Clarisia corrected. “There’s plenty of stuff we can be doing. Cleaning and repairing gear, resupplying….”

There was a crack of wood and Saskia felt her chair shift under her. Her white marble eyes looked around, but with the din of the room the rest hadn’t seemed to hear. She looked down furtively but couldn’t see anything obviously wrong but she felt that this chair wasn’t long for this world. Clearly her new weight would take some getting used to.

She began writing on the slate that was hanging from her neck.

Berwi noticed and looked at her as she showed her the slate.

CAN I GO TO OUR ROOM?

Berwi touched her leg under the table, and responded gently, but slightly drunkenly. “Sure ya can missy.” Seeing as outward displays of affection are forbidden tipsy Berwi had been trying out pet names.

Saskia pushed her beer in front of Berwi, picked up her bag and shuffled through the bar. She held her hood up, but could feel the eyes on her. She went through the main room, where a pretty, matronly bard was singing a sweet love song. Up the stairs she pulled out their room key, unlocked and entered the small bedroom.

A single small bed was pushed against the wall under the window. A table by the bed was the only other furniture. Not needing to sleep they figured they could save some cash by not needing a second bed. She hadn’t considered with being hemmed in by leering punters.

She pulled out a sheet of paper, a quill and a bottle of ink from her bag. Kneeling next the table she began to write.

****

The door to the room thudded open. Berwi walked in, with an obviously drunken stagger. For the legendary dwarf constitution Berwi sure did always manage to cram in enough drink.

“Ow’s ma marble pet.”

Saskia held out the folded paper like a prize.

Berwi smiled and took it from her, opened it and read it quickly.

The dwarfs face became flushed as she read. She held her mouth and Saskia couldn’t work out her emotion.

She folded it up and pushed it into her bag.

“Oh Sas, you sweety. Well, if ya are mah pet ah’m gonna make sure I enjoy this. Now strip!”

Saskia had no choice but to acquiesce. She rushed to disrobe pulling off her doublet.

“Woah, woah, nah rush. Slow it down. More sexy.”

Saskia, of course, started to pull her boots off much more slowly ensuring she showed her now forever solid buttocks, to the engineer.

It was scary for the woman, to be unable to control her body, to be completely at the whim of that dwarf.

But for Saskia it was exciting too. To be so completely dominated. If it were anyone else it would be terrifying. But to be owned by Berwi was just thrilling.

Bit by bit she removed her clothing. Revealing more and more of that glossy alabaster skin that shone in the orange lamplight.

Soon she stood naked in that small room. Every curve in her athletic body now made of immutable reflective stone. Her skin was as smooth as a mirror. Even her body hair was now reduced to a fine talc on her clothes. The rounded curves of her heavy, luscious breasts now permanently held pert in marble. Those form round buttocks positively glowed. She wasn’t a model so she knew very little of the ways to show of her naked form but she attempted to pose like dancers and whores she had seen before.

Berwi was disrobing herself, taking care to not take her eyes off Saskia.

The dwarf could barely contain her drunken excitement as she blurted out. “Gods! Yer beautiful Sas. If them master sculptors in Tilea could see you they’d break their fucking tools.”

As Berwi finished, sloppily dropping her leather underwear. revealing her own hefty, pendulous pink breasts and the bandaged-up wounds. She quietly ordered her gorgeous golem. “Lie down.”

Saskia dutifully lay on her back on the old rug on the wooden floor.

Berwi knelt down beside the marble woman. She ran her hand up the woman’s glassy thigh, tantalisingly close to Saskia’s sex, eliciting a blinking shudder from human. The dwarf was very pleased to see that she retained her sensitivity even if skin was solid, unmoving stone. Berwi continued stoking up those chiselled abs, to those pert, gravity defying breasts. Saskia’s marble face scrunched up at the sensation and mouth gaped, wavering. As if she let out moan though she was completely silent.

The dwarf smiled mischievously, before she rose, straddled the prostrate Saskia and brought herself down onto her stone face.

“Now get busy Saskia.” Berwi commanded though she probably didn’t to.

Saskia’s tongue and lips did indeed get busy, just as commanded. Berwi was dripping wet and red hot. The dwarf bucked and shook, at the woman’s cold marble touch in her most sensitive spots. But it just heightened the sensation inside her.

Berwi’s eyes went as Saskia teased a glass smooth pinky into the dwarf ass.

That hard, perfectly smooth tongue and that little finger, sent wave after wave of pleasure from inside Berwi until the dwarf threw her head back snarling at the roof in ecstasy. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes crossed. She quickly tried to stiffly herself but the dwarf could only reduce her squeal to a powerful whine.

Berwi rolled off the woman, collapsing onto her side, panting.

Then Saskia rolled onto her side, smiling up at the dwarf submissively.

With a broad hand Berwi gently stroked the humans perfect, now damp, marble face. Then, still to tired to move much, ran her foot down Saskia’s belly and hips.

Berwi was willing to stay like that for a while but eventually recovered enough to move to the next stage and whispered to Saskia. “Get on the edge of the bed.”

The human rolled and rose to her knee like an athlete at the start of a race. She moved to bed, trying to be more alluring than fast. It wasn’t like she had a choice, she obeyed not only Berwi’s words but the intention and it was all she could do.

She lowered herself on the wooden edge of the bed with her feet under her, knees spread wide. The bed creaked in protest. Berwi pulled herself to her feet. Saskia sat there anxiously, as she had said in her letter, she was happy to be owned by the dwarf who she trusted implicitly, but she was still worried what the dwarf could make her do.

Berwi ran her hands down Saskia’s face, neck, shoulders, breasts, belly, until she was kneeling between the human’s legs with her hands on her thighs.

Saskia, pulled her labia apart with two fingers. With her middle and index fingers Berwi gently pressed against Saskia’s opening. Because of the humans’ current marble state, she had to push herself onto the fingers to have her body change shape to allow their entrance deeper and deeper.

Soon the dwarf’s thick fingers were tightly inside Saskia. Berwi ran her fingers over Saskia’s glassy inside sending shivers through her body. With her wide dwarf tongue Berwi lapped and the humans engorged pearl like clitoris. Saskia’s body was wracked with surges of bliss. She rubbed her perfect marble breast with her free hand.

This was a world of new sensation for the human and was quickly on the verge.

With one last spasm Saskia was overcome with the euphoria of climax. Her marble lips fell open, her glassy stone tongue lolled, her white eyes rolled. She was thankful of her new found muteness as otherwise she would be howling loud enough to attract the attention of the whole inn.

Saskia panted, out of habit, as Berwi pushed herself to her feet and kissed the humans marble mouth deeply.

Berwi pulled the blankets off the bed and pushed Saskia onto the groaning bed. Leaning over to the table the dwarf blew out the lantern then climbed in the bed. The dwarf and the human embraced tightly, kissing and rubbing each other.

With one last creek the bed broke, three of the legs breaking off and dumping them onto the floor with a crash.

There was a cheer from the rowdy crowd in the bar below.

Berwi snickered and Saskia silently laughed. The dwarf slid down in the bed and gave the remaining leg two kicks until it too broke off and they were thumped to the floor.

Clambering back up till she was meeting eyes with Saskia again Berwi quietly said. “We can sort that out in the morning.”

They kissed again and embraced until Berwi fell fast asleep.


End file.
